Athena's Story
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: I'm posting this story on behalf of my friend. She wrote the entire thing so all credit to her.


PART 1

As Pit fought bravely for his goddess he heard Medusa insult her.

"I'll turn your little angel to stone".

"Shut your mouth Medusa! Leave Lady Palutena alone!", he yelled at her, quick to defend his mistress.

"I'll strip you of your wings and sever you from the heavens forever!", Medusa's words made him wince, though he showed no signs of fear.

"I don't think so!", he continued,

"I'm never leaving her side!". As he suddenly felt a tug on his wings. He thought maybe Palutena was just pulling him out of danger, out of harms' way. But then he felt darkness settle around him.

"I have you now, Pit! You're goddess can no longer protect you!", he thought he was surely just...imagining things, or he was having a nightmare.

"I have your little angel now Palutena!", she felt a satisfaction from the angels' pure fear, as she could feel him shiver.

"Lady Palutena!", he called her name through tears of fear and panic.

"Pit, my angel!", she could hear him! But, poor Lady Palutena, she sounded so fearful, terrified even. She was, but she was afraid and worried sick for the fate of her poor angel.

"Lady Palutena!", he cried out again in desperation. He was terrified but he was worried sick for his goddess, and the very thought of what Medusa would do to her brought him to his knees. A sinking feeling set in that made his blood run cold and shook him to his very core.

"Save me Lady Palutena, hold me!", he cried out as he felt his wings were being torn off. He could see all the feathers landing on the damp, wet ground. He felt cold and weak all of a sudden, the cold tore right through him as he felt himself shiver all over at the very thought of leaving his goddess, his mistress all alone with Medusa.

"Pit, no!", Palutena cried out, but she could do nothing. Without his wings, he was no longer her angel. She watched in pure fear as Medusa took her angel. He evanesced into the darkness as his cries of him calling his goddess faded. Then, Palutena heard Pits' muffled cries beneath everything. Her poor angel was all alone with Medusa in the underworld! She might never see him again, and now, Medusa was coming back for her.

PART 2

The Goddess of Light dazed in terror, in pure disbelief of what had just occurred. Her angel was no longer hers', he was now Medusa's slave. The thought of Pit being all alone, probably terrified in the cold, dark depths of the Underworld tore her to pieces. But she wouldn't stand for it! She'd never forgive herself if she left him with Medusa. She was about to teleport to him, but she could do no such thing.

Then, Medusa appeared right in front of her. Palutena felt weak all of sudden. She heard Medusa's sharp, intimidating tone as she even feared the goddess of darkness, the air felt colder in her presence.

"Hello Lady Palutena, just thought I'd stop by", she said almost nonchalantly in a surprisingly calm voice, she continued.

"I couldn't just let you go free after taking Pit, and I know just the fact that your little angel is all alone fills you with fear... So I'm taking you with him, you'll see him, though not in the best condition mind you. I've stripped you of your powers, so you'll have no choice but to come with me!", her words cut through Palutena's soul.

Right as they arrived at the pitiful underworld, the goddess of light could hear Pit's sickly cries, he was very close. She checked her surroundings: it was just a dark, dirty dungeon. It felt as cold as ice when the wind whipped. Worry sank in as Palutena realized her poor angel must be terribly exposed and vulnerable.

"Pit!", she cried as she ran to him.

"Lady...Palutena!", he could barely speak through his sulking.

"Oh Pit, I was so worried!", she said as she picked the angel up and held him close. He felt ice cold as he shivered all over. She had never felt her angel cling so tightly to her before. It tore her to pieces.

But now, she was with Pit. Her angel was at piece with her, even though they were both trapped in the Underworld, Pit was with his goddess. Though he was surrounded by the cold darkness of Medusa, he felt an overwhelming warmth and light from his mistress, as he clung to her tightly almost as if she could make it all go away entirely. The little angel was now at peace.

He would trek the whole Underworld: it's funnel of scorching flames that would burn him alive, treacherous, endless, gray ocean waters that tossed him around and left him drenched, and the unforgiving frozen dungeon that would easily freeze him to his core. He would trek through it all just be beside his goddess and mistress who was like a mother to him and cared for him greatly and graciously. No underworld dungeon was going to take him away from her!


End file.
